


Blood Lust (Vampire AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Mandalorian [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You thought it was a good idea to tease your vampire lover during a business dinner. You thought wrong.
Relationships: Din & Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blood Lust (Vampire AU)

“Do you know how frustrating you’ve been lately?” Din asked as he tossed his jacket to the side, uncuffing his sleeves and rolling them up. 

You feign innocence as you prop yourself up on his desk, tilting your head to the side to give him the perfect view of your bare neck, “Whatever do you mean?”

He hisses, his fangs coming into view and with his speed, he’s now standing in front of you, hand on your throat, “You know exactly what I mean, my little mortal slut.”

Your breathing hitches at the vulgar name he called you and he smirks, “Your heart’s racing, your pupils are dilated,” he leans in and takes a whiff of you, “You smell so sweet.” His other hand snakes up your thigh, hiking up the skirt of your cocktail dress, his fingers coming in contact with your bare pussy.

He takes a sharp inhale, “Not only did you risk me revealing my true form during dinner with your little knife stunt, you risked someone seeing what is mine.” his hold on your throat tightens and you hold back a moan, “And for that, you need to be punished.”

With his strength and speed, he rips your dress in half and bends you over his desk, “You know what happens if mortals find out about me, about my kind?”

He spanks your ass and you yelp out, “Exile.”

He then grabs your hair and tugs, making you crane your neck to look his way, “Do you want me to be exiled?”

“N-No.”

“Then don’t test me.” you hear the jingling of his belt as he undoes his pants, a soft thud could be heard as they hit the ground. Without warning, he impales his teeth into your shoulder while he sheathes himself inside your wet heat. 

You let out a guttural moan as he begins to drink from you while he fucks you hard and deep. 

“Fuck, Din,” you reach down at your clit, only for two hands to grab your wrists and pin them down to the desk. 

“No. You don’t deserve that, not for the shit you pulled tonight. This is the way, sweetheart. Say it.”

You let out a whimper and when his hand smacked your ass, you mustered out, “This is the way.”

This is what you get for testing your vampire lover. 


End file.
